When the remaining fuel amount in a fuel tank for vehicle is small, and the fuel unbalancedly moves to part of the fuel tank at the time of the acceleration/deceleration of the vehicle, the fuel in the vicinity of a fuel suction port in the fuel tank is reduced, which can cause fuel supply shortage. To prevent such fuel supply shortage due to the moving of the fuel, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which the periphery of the fuel suction port is covered with a reservoir cup.